so DAMN beautiful!
by demonika
Summary: the leader of Akatsuki has dragged in a new member in the orginization... the original members are not to reveal their identity... neither their genders.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi walked through the grasslands, towards Akatsuki's hideout. It had been nine years since he had joined the organization, not that he had wanted to but he was forced to do it after killing his whole clan except his brother, Sasuke.

He chanted the incantation and the cave door opened, instantly. The inside was dark, using his sharingan, he looked around, "Hello Tobi."

"Hey Itachi," he looked at his hands, he was wearing the Akatsuki's ring, "I was uh… Zetsu sama let me…"

"Yeah what ever," He waved his hand to show him that he wasn't interested, "Where is Pain and the others?"

"I don't know. They all left me saying that they were going to bring another member or something." He answered. Itachi gave him one last look and walked out again. He chanted the spell again and the cave door closed.

_A new member? _He thought, _who is Pain planning to drag in the organization? _

He started walking aimlessly, Kisame had left him this morning when they were collecting information about the two tail demon saying that he was needed by the leader. Itachi was a little suspicious that time too but he had let him go and had gathered the required information himself.

He reached a flowing river, he looked around but no one was there. He sat down on the bank of the river, the cold water touching his feet. His mind was filled with the events of his past. When he was younger, eight years old, he was so proud to be one of the Uchiha clan but now he hated it, he wished that he was never born in that clan which was _almost_ extinct. He loved it when his father used to say, 'you are my son, indeed.' He had never wanted to kill his clan but it was his mission which was given to him by the third himself, the reason was unknown to his own self. The third had also told him to join this organization because he was no longer welcome in the village. He was to tell the Hokage the Akatsuki's each and every mission, meaning, Itachi was still working for the village but the people saw him as a monster and were disgusted by him for destroying his _own _clan, they didn't know the truth.

His brother, Sasuke, he had seen him nine years ago and he had forgotten his voice and even his face. He loved him, even now but he knew that Sasuke hated him now and wanted to take revenge by _killing _Itachi. He had spared his brother's life because of the love he had for him, he had known from that day that his brother would want to kill him but that didn't stop him from sparing him. He knew that Sasuke would never be able to become as powerful as him so there was nothing for him to be scared of.

Itachi was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a rustling sound from nearby bushes; he stood up and threw a kunai at the source of the sound. The moment the weapon went into the bushes, everything went still. Itach sighed and sat back down, his back facing the plants.

"You can come out now Kisame." Itachi said after a minute. There were some more rustling sounds before a figure walked out, "I didn't see you use your sharingan." He sat down next to him.

"I _didn't _use it," Itachi confirmed, "It's not everything."

"Yeah whatever," Kisame didn't seem to be interested in how potent Itachi was, "Tobi had told you about the new member didn't he?" he asked excitedly. When Itachi gave a small nod he continued, "Well, you are gonna love him."

Itachi looked at him skeptically, "I don't _love_ anyone."

"ok not love," kisame rolled his eyes, "Like maybe or whatever. So you wanna know who he…"

Kisame stopped abruptly. In front of them was standing another figure.

"Pa… pain sama." Kisame greeted. He just stood there glaring at Kisame, "We were just… just talk… talking about… uh…"

"I thought I have made myself clear, haven't I?" he asked. Kisame just nodded in response, "Just leave then." Pain said angrily.

"Yes." He stood up hurriedly and walked off leaving Itachi and Pain.

"What was that?" Itachi asked, still staring at his leaving back.

"Nothing, it's just that he hadn't completed his mission. I want to tell you that we are going to change our hide out."

Itachi stared at him with questioning glare.

"Because oruchimaru knows our current hideaway and _now _we are in a condition that we cannot let him find us." Pain explained.

"For the past five years, after he left, he never even _tried_ to attack us. So why now?" Itachi asked.

"We are _currently _in a condition that we just can't let him know where we are so if you want to know our new meeting place, follow me." Pain said and started walking in the forward direction.

After running for the whole day, they reached a village, _Cloud village? _Itachi had never heard of this village. They stopped in front of the entrance, "Transform into a lady." Pain commanded.

"What the…"

"Just do it." Pain said again. He brought his hands in front to his face, joined and said something under his breath, when the smoke cleared away Itachi saw a girl standing in place of Pain.

"Hurry Itachi!" The girl commanded. Itachi rolled his eyes and did as his leader had done. He transformed into a girl with long black hair. He was wearing a blood red mini skirt with skulls on it and a black backless top. For a second pain eyed him, "Nice."

"Whatever." Itachi rolled his eyes but ran a hand through his hair that were hanging lose.

After a walk around the village, they were standing in front of a large hotel.

"_This _is our new hide out?" Itachi asked unbelievably even though he knew the answer perfectly well.

"Yeah, and we are all staying here as _girls._" Pain said and walked inside.

"What are you planning?" Itachi questioned, following him.

They walked past a guard who gave Itachi a wink, itachi made a disgusted face and walked ahead, "So?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Pain answered.

Pain opened the door of a room, "You are all going to stay here and my room is right in front of yours." He pointed at the door at their back. Itachi walked inside with Pain following him.

"What about that new guy?" He asked.

"He'll be also staying here and you are not to reveal your identity to him, no matter what."

They walked into the hall and Itachi saw seven other girls standing there.

Itachi eyed them all, "Deidara looks just the same except the clothes." Itachi pointed out.

"He's not transformed into one, just changed the clothes," he looked over at Hidan, "AND CLOSE THAT SHIRT OF YOUR'S HIDAN!" Pain said angrily to the girl who was sitting there with her shirt buttons open.

"But…"

"No buts… close it."

Hidan made a face but did as he was told.

"Where's the new comer?" Itachi asked.

"We have locked him a room." Kisame answered. Itachi walked up to an empty sofa and sat down.

"I think I better go have some rest, Tobi will be here in an hour or so." Pain told them and walked out of the main door.

"I am going to greet our guest." Itachi stood up.

"Just watch out, he's a boy," Kakuzu pointed out, "He _shouldn't _fall for you, Pain-san's orders."

Itachi just rolled his eyes and opened the door of the only room.

Sasuke had been sleeping in his room, in oruchimaru's hideout when a group of girls walked in and dragged him with them to a hotel in an unknown village. He was now locked in a room, he had tried his best to fight them but they were all so powerful. There was also a girl with them who had a big sword, there was something too familiar about her but Sasuke just couldn't put his finger on it. They were all different from normal girls; one had piercings over her whole face, another one had her face covered while one with blond hair was totally flat, one had stitches all over her body. The only girl who seemed to be normal was the one with red hair but there was something fishy about her skin.

_Who are they? _Sasuke thought. He lay down on the bed that was in the middle of the room and started looking at the ceiling. After some time he heard voices coming from the hall and the door of his room opened. He closed his eyes instantly so that who ever was there would just believe that he was sleeping but the person didn't buy it.

"I know you are awake." It was a girl's voice.

"Just go away, you all disgust me." Sasuke told her and closed his eyes tightly, "I hate girls."

He heard the foot steps come nearer and stop right next to his bed, "Sasuke?" the girl whispered.

Sasuke turned his head in the opposite direction, "What a joy, you know me!" he said sarcastically.

Sasuke felt like the girl was now sitting on the bed, next to him, "Don't touch me." He warned when Itachi's hand was about to make contact with his arm. He opened his eyes and turned around to look at the lady's face, _she's so damn beautiful, _the thought made itself into his mind before he could even block it out. Sasuke sat up, staring in those black eyes and before he or even Itachi knew, Sasuke closed the distance between them.


	2. Deidara gone mad

CHAPTER TWO: 

Reality hit Itachi; he was kissing his own _brother_! He pushed Sasuke away and took a deep breath that he was holding. He studied his brother's expressions; disturbed and guilty.

"I'm sorry." He said softly but the tone of his voice was cold like Itachi's.

"Whatever." Itachi stood up from the bed, "We will _never_ recall this incident again." He walked outside closing the door behind him.

After the girl left, Sasuke lay back down on the bed and pulled the pillow over his face and screamed angrily, _what's wrong with me? And what's with her good looks?_

Sasuke had met a lot of good looking girls in his life, more cutter than this lady but there was something about her that was making him feel like this; his heart was beating fast like he had returned from a race and his cheeks were burning, _I am not blushing! _ He tried to convince himself. He stood up from the bed and walked into the washroom; in front of the mirror, he _was _blushing. That made more anger boil in side of him, he punched the wall of the bathroom furiously. For a second his fist was numb than… he clenched his teeth to stop himself from screaming. He looked down at his hand for a minute, it had started to swell. He shook it agitatedly as to get rid of the pain; he blinked a several times to stop the tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes. Sighing, he walked out of the bathroom and lay back down on the bed.

Itachi walked out of the room and saw Kisame standing near the door; he was looking down at his hands. He ran a hand through his long hair. **(Mind you, he's transformed into a girl) **Itachi eyed him; he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with baggy pants looking better than his boy self. He cleared his throat, Itachi looked up from his high heel slippers, "What?"

"Um… I want to know," he studied Itachi's face for a second, "What incident were you talking about?"

Itachi narrowed his eyebrows, "You've been listening?"

Kisame looked at the others who were looking at the two, "Well?" Itachi's voice was marked with anger.

"Yeah." He looked back at Itachi and saw him boiling with anger, "It was necessary…" it was hard to think for him; seeing that Itachi was nearing him. His black eyes now turned into Mangekyou Sharingan. "We had to keep an eye on… uh…"

"You are saying that you guys don't trust me, eh?" He looked at the group of girls in the room.

"No no," Kisame started again and Itachi looked at him, "It's just that he's your brother and Pain said that you and _everybody _shouldn't reveal our true selves to the…" he stopped; there was a knock on the door.

Deidara stood up, "I'll get it."

Itachi sighed and turned to Kisame again, "you were lucky, and I certainly don't want to tell you the incident."

Kisame just shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards the others and sat down on one of the sofa. Itachi was half way towards an empty chair when Deidara returned, a wide smile on his face, "I ordered our food and guess what?"

"I don't like guessing." Sasori replied.

Itachi shook his head and sat down on the chair. Deidara ignored Sasori and went on, "I'm going on a date!"

"With a boy?" Zetsu asked.

Deidara nodded proudly. Sasori placed his head in his hands and asked softly, "and does that _boy _happen to be a waiter?"

Deidara hesitated a little before nodding again. Sasori took a deep breath, "look, we are _AKATSUKIS_ and we don't just have dates with boys who are _waiters._" He looked up at Deidara's sad face, "I mean boys are o-k but _waiters?_"

There was another knock and Deidara cheered up, "I'll get it." and ran towards the door.

After a minute he returned with two trays in his hands and laid them on the small table in the middle of the room. He took a box from a tray and laid it outside the dish; on the table, "It's for our new member and," he took the box with some blood tickling down from its end, "this is for Kakuzu." Kakuzu gave him a questioning glare, "there is a heart inside." He explained then started distributing the other their food.

Itachi opened his box and found a burger inside, "is it chicken burger?" he asked Deidara who nodded and started eating his clay. Itachi noticed a thoughtful glint in his eyes and asked, "What are you thinking?"

He looked up from his pack and gave Itachi a small smile, "nice of you to ask." It seemed as though he was waiting for someone to ask the question.

Hidan chuckled, "Fancy him now?"

Deidara rolled his eyes at him then turned to Itachi, "I was thinking about _him_. I mean he is so gorgeous and he even said that I am funny looking. He told me that he's gonna…"

Itachi shook his head and started eating his lunch. Few more minutes passed in which Deidara talked about the waiter boy and Sasori tried to convince him that he had lost his mind. After everyone had finished, Sasori stood up with Sasuke's package in hand, "I have had enough of your silliness," he shouted at Deidara who was barely listening then added to the others, "I'm gonna give that boy his food."

Itachi who was the only one paying attention, nodded. After Sasori disappeared, his mind drifted towards the boy inside the room. He wasn't changed or anything and Itachi was sure that Sasuke had kissed him,_ he_ hadn't but there _was_ something that made him wonder why hadn't he pulled away instantly, _Maybe I've lost it, just like Deidara, _he thought and gave the poor boy a sympathetic look. He was _still _talking to himself; lost in fantasy.

The door of Sasuke's room opened and Sasori walked out, locking the door. He looked at Itachi and gave him a smirk, "He's a cold one, just like you."

"Whatever." Itachi replied uninterestedly.

"And by the way, his hand is swollen up like a balloon." He took his seat.

"So?" Itachi asked.

"Go do something, he's _your _brother." Sasori replied matter-of-factly.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A/n: happy people??!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

Itachi gave the group of girls a last look before standing up and making his way towards the room of his brother. Every step he took made the funny feeling in his stomach more evident. He ignored them knowing well that they were somehow related to his brother. His hand touched the cold metal doorknob and he took a deep breath to calm his fastened heart beat and ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed the door knob of room just as Deidara's voice reached his ears, "Hey Sasori sama… would you help me decide a dress for my date?"

Itachi shook his head.

"I don't give a damn to you or your date."

Itachi looked back and saw Sasori sitting there with his hands crossed over his chest. Itachi activated his sharingan and was amused to see his heart beating fast. _Maybe he has a crush on Deidara, _Itachi assumed. Itachi foucused his attention on Sasori's thoughts, to confirm his suspicions.

_Why not go with that loser of a waiter when you have me? What's he got that I haven't? _Sasori gave Deidara a look, _We could have been perfect together. _

Itachi deactivated his sharingan and smiled at his success, he wasn't the only one feeling awkward.

"Why are you so mad Sasori sama?" Deidara asked him innocently.

Itachi turned around and opened the door of the room. The lights were off; he took a step inside and closed the door behind him. He was well aware of the fact that his brother was lying on the bed staring at him but he ignored his completely and walked to the curtains and opened them.

Sasuke closed his eyes to protect them from the rays of the sun that were coming from the window. He opened them slowly and looked at the same girl who had come this morning. Unknowingly his heart beat became fast and his body started to heat up.

"Why are you here?" He commanded.

"I mean no harm." Itachi confirmed. He looked around and saw that Sasuke haven't eaten his lunch. "Eat that!"

"Why don't you try and make me?" Sasuke dared but Itachi just shook his head.

"It's for you own good, if you don't eat… eventually you are going to lose all of your chakra."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi walked up to the foot of the bed and his brother sat up, "I told you that I'm going to cause no harm."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't care whether you trust me or not. We have to keep you alive so eat up." The tone of Itachi's voice has suddenly become colder.

Sasuke looked at the girl standing in front of him; she was so different from the other girls. Her tone was cold and she somehow reminded him of his brother, when he was younger and cared about him. This girl also seems to care about him. But something else was also similar, maybe the hair. Sasuke had never seen such silky hair in his life other than his brother's. He shook the thoughts away from his mind, the thoughts about his brother were disturbing but the girl reminded Sasuke about him.

"Eat it." Itachi commanded . Sasuke didn't know what made him do what he was told to but he grabbed the box anyway and opened it. Inside was a burger, Sasuke took a bite. It was really great, in a few more bites, he finished the burger. He noticed that his stomach had been crying for food since morning and it felt good with his stomach full. He noticed that the girl was looking at him, observing him.

"What?" he ran a hand through his jet black hair, and looked back into the girls black eyes.

"Nothing." The girl turned her head in the opposite direction and the sudden urge to garb her chin and force her face in his direction overwhelmed him.

Itachi took a deep breath, it was hard to look in his younger brother's eyes knowing full well that he was the reason for Sasuke's suffering in the past and the cause for him to gain power. _How would he feel if he ever found out that he kissed the person he hates?, _Itachi thought but then the reason for he was here came to his mind and he was forced to look back into those black eyes that resembled his so much.

"Let me see your hand." Itachi's voice was soft yet commanding. For a second it seemed that Sasuke didn't seem to understand what Itachi had just said as he kept studying his face, a thoughtful glint in his eyes but then he looked down at his swollen hand, "Why?"

"It maybe fractured." Itachi tried to convince him. Their voices were barely above whispers.

Sasuke, for the second time, didn't know why but he sighed and extended his hand for the girl to see. There was something awfully familiar about her, maybe her eyes. He had never thought that he would see any body other than himself and Itachi with black eyes. Her eyes looked perfect with her long, black, silky hair and the fought to keep his hands under control that were screaming for him to run them through the girls hair.

Itachi took Sasuke's hand in his, feeling his skin burn on the contact. His heart started beating fast and the really unfamiliar sensation in the pit of his stomach was making him feel sick. He stared at his hand, not knowing what to do next but the burning sensation was somehow telling him that he shouldn't let go of his brother's hand. Sasuke, on the other hand, was also staring at their hands, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as if he was thinking something.

After what felt like a second, Itachi let go of his hand and stood up. He was having an inner battle with himself, he was sure that the way he felt near Sasuke was just bad and he shouldn't feel that way while his other half was hoping against hope that the other boy might feel the same way. Completely ignoring his brother's questioning eyes on leaving his hand just like that, Itachi started pacing back and forth in the room.

He then stopped suddenly, looked at Sasuke with a thoughtful expressions on his face, _Should I ask him?_

_Oh come on, its nothing. Just happiness on meeting him._

_Wrong, happiness is something else._

_No its not. It will be so embarrassing if he doesn't feel the same way and you're not even sure whether you feel something your own self._

_I feel it alright, can you explain the heat radiating me when he kissed me?_

_That was something different. _

_What's wrong with asking him, he's only my brother._

And that was what Itachi was scared of, he was his brother. He was someone Sasuke hated, someone he wanted to kill. Itachi wasn't feeling anything for him, nothing.

While Itachi was having inner battles of asking him about his feelings or not, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair nervously and cleared his throat to gain Itachi's attention.

Itachi looked at him as Sasuke stood up from the bed too and made his way towards Itachi, not taking his eyes away from Itachi's. He stopped just a few steps away from him, "I… uh..." Sasuke started not knowing what to say. It was so difficult explaining his feelings. He had never felt this way around anyone, not even a single girl.

Itachi just stared at him, giving him time to think.

"I… uh…" Sasuke started again but broke when Itachi started nearing him, his hot breath brushed over his cheek leaving a tingly sensation there.

"Don't feel this way, you'll regret it." Itachi whispered softly into Sasuke's ear, his lips almost touching his skin. He then straightens up and turned around to leave the room. He turned the knob of the door and opened it. Before closing the door behind him, he gave Sasuke one last glance, he was still standing where he was, not looking at him.

A/N: R&R people...


End file.
